Neonatal
by itwasawonderfulsplash
Summary: Neonatal- adj, of or pertaining to newborn children, or specifically, Spock and Nyota's first child.


A/N: Another S/U Star Trek thing. I'm a geek. So sue me. (No, don't sue me, that is the opposite point that I'm trying to make) (I love Michael Scott)

For Vulcan phrases, see the end.

The 'frakkin' is from Battlestar Galactica, just because.

* * *

'_He has curly hair' _was the first thing Spock thought upon catching sight of his son for the first time.

The sleeping baby, discernible as male only by the customary blue-colored blanket, with the silver Star Fleet symbol proudly emblazoned directly over the baby's tiny chest. Arms and legs peeked out from the heated flannel, uncovered. Vaguely, Spock noticed the pleasing color of his son's warm skin: only a few shades darker than he himself. The ears were only slightly pointed the the top, but pointed all the same.

_It would seem that Vulcan genes are dominan__t_, Spock reflected with a small amount of amusement._ Except for the hair. That is all Nyota's._

He slowly turned, reluctant to take his gaze away from the quiescent child, to look at his wife. Uhura was asleep as well, curled up under the blankets and facing her other side. Spock could hear her controlled breathing, in and out and in and out, in a steady, healthy rhythm, and a relieved sigh that he had not realized he held in was released.

The nurse who had handed him the boy had gone away, ostensibly to give the family privacy, but apparently Bones had no patience for moments such as these. He strode into Nyota's private room wearing a very disgruntled look on his face.

"Jim is bitching up a storm," he told Spock with a snort and an eye roll. "Wants to be in here. I told him he would wait until you were good 'n ready to let him in, and the jackass _bit _me." Glaring, he held up a hand for Spock to inspect, and there was indeed clear tooth marks.

Instead of feeling the proper sense of responsibility for McCoy's injury, Spock felt only more amusement. "You may wish to have the Captain tested for something, Doctor. He may have picked up a disease."

Bones snorted. A pause, then: "Did you just make a joke?"

If he were fully human, Spock felt certain that he would've grinned. As it was, he was not, and so he merely sent the doctor a brief, wide smile. "I am in a pleasant mood." The baby made a small noise in his sleep, then, and both men turned to watch as he continued to fuss in the neonatal crib. Spock frowned. "What is wrong with him?"

Bones made his way over to the crib and felt the baby's forehead. Then he looked up at Spock with a shrug. "Just something babies do, I guess. He's fine health-wise." He glanced back down again. "Do you have a name for him?"

"We do." Both Spock and Nyota had agreed on this name immediately when she had first read it off her PADD. It was, perhaps, not the most _normal _name for a baby, but then, what about their situation gave rise to the expectation of normalcy? Their child was the only other part-human-part-Vulcan alive. Not to mention the fact that his mother was the _USS Enterprise_'s linguistics leader, Spock was the first officer, and both parents worked very closely to the most famous captain in Star Fleet.

Before Spock could go on, however, Nyota spoke. "How is he?"

Both men quickly rushed to her side, and she pulled Spock down to sit next to her. He could feel the small tremors through her hands. _She must be exhausted_, he realized with a small frown, though she appeared, if anything, the opposite. She was smiling broadly in a way that Spock could never do, and she positively radiated the happiness only mothers could possess. Her hand pressed his with a comforting warmth.

"The kid's fine, he's just conked out," Bones supplied with a grin of his own. He reached down and gently cuffed Uhura on the head. "I'll just go give Jim the bad news," he told Spock, who knew and was very grateful that the Doctor was, this time, deliberately letting them have a moment in private.

When the doors quietly closed, Spock glanced down again at Uhura. She was looking towards the child, her beautifully joyful smile still gracing her face. When she turned her head back to Spock, he saw with dismay that she was crying. The tears dripped down to the blankets as he reached for her, and exceedingly gently, picked her up and settled her on his lap. Immediately, she was choking on more tears, and Spock was beginning to become worried.

He leaned down with both arms wrapped around her. "What is the matter, _ashayam_?"

She laughed, which confused him. _She was crying moments ago. Now she is laughing? I was not aware that hormone imbalances continue after pregnancy is over. _To his continued bemusement, however, she scrambled up to pull his head down to her face. "We did it, Spock," she breathed, her lips inches from his. "We have a _child."_

There was such pride and happiness in her voice that Spock's stomach performed a wobbly little flop inside him, and suddenly he was kissing her. He captured her mouth hungrily – though more gently than he might have normally - and she responded in kind, her hands running through his hair and over his shoulders. When he knew she would need oxygen, he broke off and rested his forehead on hers, breathing rather heavily. "What are you feeling, _adun_?" He had been anticipating this. It was a question she asked not very frequently, as she knew the trouble he had with expressing emotions, and thankfully, she was not one who tended to push or complain. Like with everything about him, she accepted this and did not try to change him. It was for this reason that he at least made an effort to answer truthfully each time, as he did now.

"_Zherka-bosh. Sem, vaut... kunli._" He was looking away as he said this, looking towards his son, who was still sleeping peacefully. He did not feel he was able to say this directly to Nyota; expressing feelings was still so new to him that he could not look at her as he did it. This was perhaps why he said it in Vulcan- in the language of his home planet, now destroyed, the words sounded less undignified than in Standard.

Her response, after a momentary pause, was to heartily throw her arms around his neck once more. "I love you," she murmured, eyes closed and head rested on his collarbone. "More than anything."  
"_Taluhk nash-veh k'dular,_" he agreed from the side of her neck. His hands fisted the silky black strands of her hair so she would not spot the humiliating tears that hovered close to falling. For several minutes, both were content to be silent as they held each other. As Nyota moved to wipe her eyes, what sounded like frenzied knocking on the door startled them, and Spock stood up quickly.

A familiar voice shouted from the other side. "As your captain, I order you to let me in right now! I don't give a shit what Bones says, you've had ages and _I-want-to-see-your-frakking-kid_! Open up," Jim shouted, still pounding on the door. All the noise woke the baby, of course, who immediately began to screech, flailing his arms and legs about in confusion.

Spock gave Uhura an annoyed (well, as annoyed as Spock ever was) look as she went to the infant and he punched the code to admit Jim, who stumbled in, looking startled.

"You woke the baby up," Spock informed his friend, frowning. "Perhaps you could have requested access in a... quieter manner, Captain?" Jim had the good grace to go slightly pink, but shrugged.

"I couldn't really. Bones, that sonofabitch, insisted that you guys needed _alone time_." He made a gagging sound. "But since Uhura just had a baby, I assumed you weren't having sex, so there was really no reason why I shouldn't have come."

Spock wondered briefly whether or not Jim was being obtuse on purpose, but then wrote it off. He was not _that _adept at acting.

"Anyways," Kirk continued, "show me the kid, yeah?" He appeared genuinely excited, Spock noted, and felt some of his previous annoyance at the captain slip. With an approving nod from Nyota, he led Jim over to the neonatal crib besides which Uhura was standing, holding their son.

She looked so beautiful that it took his breath away.

Jim was beaming at the pair of them, and clapped Spock on the back in that curiously hearty way that he was wont to do. It hurt but, Spock found, he didn't really mind.

"So what's his name?"

Uhura and Spock both smiled at this. With a glance at her husband, Nyota answered. "We named him Sylar."

Jim looked momentarily disappointed. "Not Grayson?" At this, Uhura laughed out loud, and even Spock's lips twitched slightly.

"We discovered the wager you placed that we would name him that, Captain," Spock explained with a small smile towards his wife.

"You couldn't throw your poor captain a bone?" Jim asked in a falsely morose voice, and Uhura grinned.

"That, and I absolutely hate fulfilling clichés."

"Whatever. Pick up Sylar and let's go meet everyone. Sulu and Chekov are waiting outside with the ensigns, and Scotty's coming down in a minute," Jim commanded with a friendly grin, and with no more warning, and one last affectionate glance at the baby, he bounded out of the room.

Spock snorted and Uhura gave him an amused look. "It would appear that our captain behaves more like a child than Sylar," he observed, and was pleasantly rewarded with her appreciative laughter.

"He's just a big baby," she agreed, smirking. There was a sudden shout from outside the room, and Uhura sighed, but smiled at Spock. "Let's go face the mob." Securing the quieted baby and his bundle in her arms, she made her way towards the door, Spock in tow.

"What exactly is 'the mob'?" he asked politely, but she was given no time to answer, as when the doors clicked open they were greeted with a blast of cheering and shouts that frightened the baby again, who whimpered.

Gathering his courage, Spock and his future made their way to greet everyone.

* * *

End A/N:

_adun_: husband

_ashayam_: beloved

_Zherka-bosh. Sem, vaut... kunli_: Emotional. Fascination, pride... happiness.

_Taluhk nash-veh k'dular_: I cherish thee.

Review, please? :)

And yes, 'Sylar' is a _Heroes _thing because I'm a Zachary Quinto fangirl. I think he's AMAZING.


End file.
